A Lifetime Ago
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She was one of his girls, one he swore to never stop loving... but they were never meant for a real kind of love. (Set before The Thin Line, dark undertones and self harm mentioned)


" _I can't do this anymore… your priorities should be on Samantha, Randy." Amanda says, the half empty wine glass trembling in her unharmed right hand, her left hand with ten stitches in it._

" _Baby, please don't make me choose… I know you deserve someone's full attention, let it be me." Randy says, fighting the tears in his blue eyes. He and Amanda hadn't intended to fall in love… but Amanda wasn't gonna wait around like a lovestruck kid._

" _I'm sorry… but I am not gonna be some girl on the side because you don't want to choose." Amanda says angrily, setting the glass down and turning to leave but Randy wouldn't let that happen._

 _Amanda screamed out in pain when she was slammed against the mirror but Randy clamped his right hand on her mouth to cut it off before anyone heard her and turned her to face him, Randy still drunk… and because he was drunk, he was violent._

" _I… will never let you go. You got it?! You're mine, Amanda!" Randy growls, shouting the last part. Amanda rammed her right knee in between Randy's legs, causing him to fall before she opened the door and bolted out of the room._

 _Randy pulled himself up, disgusted with himself and what he just did and said, the tears he had been fighting streaming down his face… Amanda had been going through hell and all he had done was made it worse by not stopping her from hurting herself by drinking her grief and pain away so she could sleep at night._

 _Randy glanced at the thin trail of blood on the mirror… Amanda's blood._

 _He vowed to never hurt her again, to let her live her life… even though it meant it was without him…_

 _In the northeast stairwell of the hotel, Amanda was hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably, terrified that Randy was trying to find her. She screamed and jumped back when she heard the door open, only to see Mike Mizanin._

" _What happened, Mandy?! Who hurt you?!" Mike asks as he ran to her, pulling his shirt off and tying it around Amanda's right shoulder to stop the bleeding. Amanda was too distraught to talk and Mike pulled her into his arms. "It was Randy, wasn't it?" He asked in a whisper, Amanda managing a small nod as she buried her face into his left shoulder, Mike rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back._

" _I'm… I'm done with him…" Amanda chokes out, Mike kissing her on her forehead…_

The hotel hallway was quiet as Randy walked to his room, tired from the episode of Smackdown… he was hoping to find Amanda before the next episode of Raw and talk to her about the upcoming storyline and he had a feeling she was on the fifth floor.

Randy was about to knock on the door to room 521 when he saw it was cracked open slightly, his curiosity getting the better of him… looking into the room, he saw Amanda and Finn asleep in the navy and white king sized bed, both naked and half covered by the bedding.

Amanda's right foot hung off the edge of the bed slightly like it normally did when she was lost in sleep, Finn's arms wrapped around her in a loving manner… as much as Randy tried not to reminisce about those days, memories of Amanda worn out and her hair messy as she slept peacefully flooded his mind.

' _Those days are long gone… she deserves to be happy and away from the pain of the past.'_ Randy thought as he quietly closed the door.

Another memory haunted him, the one and only time he physically hurt Amanda while both were drunk… and it was that one time that made him realise that he never wanted to hurt her again.

"Those days are gone… she knows you never meant to hurt her." Randy heard, looked and saw Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin.

"I added to her pain back then when I should've gotten her help… but like a selfish idiot, I thought therapy would've sent her insane." Randy says quietly, not wanting to disturb Amanda and Finn or anyone else who was sleeping.

"She was grieving, trying to make it stop… she did get better." Mike says, remembering how Amanda was that day in the stairwell… he had gotten her sobered up and to see a therapist the next day and every day after that until Amanda felt normal again.

"You got her help… and I never thanked you for that, Mike." Randy says.

"No thank yous needed… Amanda being herself again was all that was needed to know that she's strong." Mike says before leaving.

Randy looked back at the door before leaving himself… what he had to say would wait til morning, when a well rested Amanda would greet him in the lobby with a hug like she always did.


End file.
